What Does the Future Bring?
by Daniel Terres
Summary: A small romance story. A side chapter of "Shattered Whole", it features the final day spent between Marie and her lover before their big mission. Marie worries about the potential this mission has to change their lives, but Daniel keeps her calm. They simply enjoy each other's company, not letting the future weigh them down.


What Does the Future Bring?

By: Daniel Terres

The city was quiet, and the cool winter air blew across the streets, settling around the buildings like a cool blanket. The lights flashed a vibrant red, a cool pink, or pleasant white color. It was the day of love, Valentine's.

Couples of all sorts were finding things to do during this day. They could be out and about, searching for a special place to go or a special activity to do. Some may just go to a restaurant and talk. Some may even just stay at home and snuggle, enjoying each other's company. There was one couple in particular that was doing all of that.

The first, a young lady with white hair and green clothing, and her partner, a young man with bright blue hair done into a ponytail and black clothes. They weren't dressed special, or had anything expensive. They simply walked around, hand in hand, talking and laughing.

"And then Ika jumped into the pool, screaming 'Fuck this I'm out!'" The blue inkling, named Daniel, laughs loudly. Marie laughs with him, finding the memory enjoyable.

Daniel tries to bring his laughing down, and manages to bring it to a reasonable level. "Yeah, Ika seems like the person to do that kind of thing. But why did Callie try to cover him in cheese sauce?"

Marie shrugs her shoulders. "Not entirely sure, but for those two, anything could've been the reason. For all I know, Ika simply poked her shoulder and she had the bucket ready."

Daniel chuckles at this. Seeing as he was a part of the agency that protected the city, he knew about the eccentric siblings that were Callie and Ika Cuttlefish. Those two had a dynamic rarely shown within the agency, but it came out full force when off duty.

They talked a little more, tales exchanged and laughs enjoyed. Soon, Daniel looks forwards and perks up. "Oh! Here we are!"

Marie looks forwards and smiles widely. "The Golden Leaf?! That's the best restaurant in town!"

Daniel nods, his eyes showing only love for the pop star. "Anything for you, my love." He brings her hand up and kisses the back of it, making Marie giggle.

"You're so cheesy Daniel." Daniel smirks and says "Don't you mean 'charming'?" Marie just laughs more at this, which makes Daniel grin widely.

The two of them stop their antics and enter the restaurant. They were greeted by an older inkling wearing a suit. He smiles and says "Do you have a reservation?"

Daniel nods and says "Reservation for two under the name Daniel Tsunagi." The waiter looks at his list, then nods. "Alright. Please come this way sir and madam."

The waiter brings them to a more secluded area of the restaurant. Many other inklings were there, enjoying the food or talking with their partners. The waiter seats them and requests their orders. The two lovers state what they want, and the waiter leaves. It only takes a few minutes before he is back with their food. Their noses filled with the delicious smell of freshly made fish and veggies, they quickly began eating.

After a while, Marie begins to slow down. Daniel notices this as he was eating some noodles and looks at Marie. She seemed to be contemplating something, but what it was, he couldn't discern. He quickly swallows his food, then says "Hey, is something wrong Marie?"

Marie jumps, startled, and says "Wha- oh! No, no, nothing is wrong." Daniel frowns, watching her fidget slightly, the way her eyes never directly contacted his own.

He looks at her with a worried expression and says "Please, you can tell me. I'm here to give you support after all. That's what boyfriends do."

Marie looks at him, and sees only sincerity and love within his eyes. She sighs quietly, then says "Ok, I'll tell you."

She looks down to her plate and says "Honestly… I'm worried. About… About tomorrow."

Daniel blinks, then looks around. Seeing no one listening in, he leans forwards and says "The mission?"

Marie nods. "Right. It's…. I have to lead. I never really wanted to be captain, but I'm the only option. With gramps getting so old, someone needs to take over."

Daniel gives her a warm smile and says "Well, I don't see the issue. You're a great navigator! You've never led us astray even once."

Marie looks at him with a desperate expression and says "But that's it! What if my luck ends tomorrow?! This is going to be a difficult mission, and you are going to be alone after a bit! What if something goes wrong?! What if… what if you die?"

The last part was said in a soft, almost meek tone. Daniel frowns at this, then stands up. Marie watches him in confusion, until he kneels down and says "Do you want to leave, talk about this without so many people around?"

Marie nods silently, and Daniel gives a quick nod showing his understanding. He calls the waiter over, pays the bill, and the two of them leave the restaurant. They continue walking silently, the sun just about to set. Soon, the two of them reach a park, trees strewn about, flowers filling the air with a beautiful scent, and a stream moving through the park, giving it a very serene atmosphere.

The two lovers sit down on a bench near the stream. Marie leans her head onto Daniel's shoulder, and Daniel leans his head onto Marie's. They simply sit there, listening to the wind, the flowing water, even the chatter of people in the distance.

Soon though, Marie speaks once more. "I'm… I'm scared, Daniel. I get nervous just thinking about it."

Daniel looks down at her and says "Don't worry Hana (flower). You will do well. I know you will."

Marie frowns, her legs pulled up to her chest and her arms holding them tight. "But… I don't know. How can I live, if you die?"

Daniel frowns, then gently raises her gaze by lifting her chin. She looks at him, and Daniel says "Don't ever think like that. I never, EVER, want you to jeopardize your life just because I am gone. No matter what happens, no matter what I could become, never stop being you. And never stop being happy."

Marie blinks, her eyes staring into Daniel's. They were like a vibrant blue gemstone, shining with so many emotions, but focused in a way that left her breathless. She nods slowly, before closing her eyes and laying down onto Daniel's lap.

As Daniel begins to slowly rub Marie's head affectionately, the worries Marie felt begin to slip away. She felt content to lay there, breathing in the scent of her loved one, and enjoying the feeling of his hand stroking her head. She sighs, then says, one last time, "Will it be fine?"

Daniel just leans down, kisses her on the ear, and says "It will be. I promise." Marie just accepts the answer and begins to fall asleep. Soon, only the sound of rushing water could be heard as the sun sets, setting the sky ablaze with colors more beautiful than anything else. Nothing could ruin this day, and tomorrow will bring them into a bright new future. They were sure of it.


End file.
